


For You

by clownkidzclub



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), Injury, Light Angst, Major Character Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences, Trust Issues, a little gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownkidzclub/pseuds/clownkidzclub
Summary: Perry gets hurt saving Heinz
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus, Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 121





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> human perry is based off of digital.myth ‘s on instagram! 
> 
> (platypus is a code name given to home by the o.w.c.a., he’s mute and doof knows sign language, and he’s lawrence’s younger brother) 
> 
> it’s not inherently a ship fic but you can definitely read it that way :)
> 
> enjoy~

It all happened way before Doofenshmirtz could process it. One moment he was showing off his new -inator to Perry, and the next he was face first on the ground. It wasn’t totally weird, he figured Perry was trying to foil his evil plan, but the man had never been that aggressive with the doctor… He rose to his feet and looked behind him.

Heinz’ blood ran cold. Perry lay in a heep, bloody, with shards of glass and metal around him. Doofenshmirtz realized that his -inator had fallen and...Perry had pushed him away. He rushed to the spy, pulling him close. “Perry the Platypus please...please be ok.” Sobs racked his body.

Perry's eyes fluttered and a groan escaped his lips. ‘Thank god’ Doof thought, still clutching him. “What were you thinking Perry? You could have been killed!” The doctor exclaped.

‘I’m fine, you were the one in danger,’ Perry signed, raising a shaky hand. 

“We need to get you to the hospital Perry.” 

Perry quickly signed a ‘No!’ panic spreading on his face. So Perry the Platypus was afraid of doctors? Today was so strange…

“Ok fine, but you still need patched up.” 

Doof helped him to his feet making sure he could walk. Once he was sure he was stable, he led him to the bathroom and sat him down. The first aid kit was just under the sink. Heinz got it out and started working on his nessimis. “W-Why did you…?” The doctor took a deep breath. “Why did you save me Perry?” 

The spy looked puzzled and sighed ‘What else was I going to do? Let you get hurt?’ he scoffed.

Heinz wasn’t used to feeling cared about, but he knew that, that’s what this is. Perry the Platypus cares about him. “I’m sorry you got hurt because of me,” He realizes tears are slipping down his face. Perry spins around and places a hand on his shoulder, ‘don’t be an idiot,’

Doof lets out a laugh, “Gee thanks,” 

‘No I’m serious. I care about you Heinz. I’m not going to let you get hurt, and I know you’d do the same for me.’

Doofenshmirtz would. He can admit to that


End file.
